The present application is a continuation application of U.S. application Ser. No. 10/966,199, filed Oct. 15, 2004 and now abandoned, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference and which claims benefit of U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/603,977, filed Aug. 24, 2004.
The present invention relates generally to a window support structure for a vehicle, and more particularly to a sealing system and invisible division bar modular assembly that interfaces between a fixed window and a movable window of a vehicle.
It is known to provide a division bar that extends in a generally vertical direction between header and belt line portions of a vehicle window opening. The division bar is typically attached to or molded into a window encapsulation assembly associated with the fixed window. Unfortunately, known arrangements do not adequately address wind noise, aesthetics or appearance, and are not integrally incorporated into a glass guide tracking system for the adjacent movable window. It would therefore be desirable to provide a flush appearance with no glass offset, and particularly one incorporated into a surround module that adequately seals against the movable window. It would also be beneficial if the window provided a flush appearance with the division bar. Aesthetically, it would create a smoother line that provides a generally continuous glass-look finish between the front and movable window and a rear or fixed window. Moreover, known division bar assemblies extend outwardly from an exterior surface or plane of the windows. Aside from the aesthetic appearance issues noted above, the outwardly extending division bar creates an undesired drag and generates wind noise.
Conventional sealing systems often incorporate multiple components for sealing about the periphery of the window to the vehicle. In addition, these assemblies must provide a smooth transition with the vehicle body, i.e., blend in and provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance with the exterior vehicle appearance. Thus, moldings are provided with the glass run channels to improve the exterior appearance of the glass run channel. Likewise, a separate or inner garnish trim is usually provided to add a pleasing appearance about the window opening along the interior of the vehicle. Again, multiple assembly operations are typically required to secure the glass run channel, belt weatherstrip, decorative molding, inner garnish, etc. Each component adds additional cost and assembly. Thus, it has been proposed by the assignee of the present application to provide a surround molding module such as shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,148, the details of which are incorporated herein by reference. As described in the '148 patent, a fixed glass assembly typically incorporates a divider bar, one portion of which supports the glass run channel and a second portion formed of an elastomeric material molded about the periphery of the fixed window.
An improvement of the modular molding assembly that adequately seals about the windows of a vehicle, addresses assembly issues, and provides a division bar assembly with a smooth and flush appearance and that improves wind noise is desired.